twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Direan Pack Wars
The Direan Pack Wars or the War of the Arrogates were a major series of conflicts and battles that happened on Vera-Dirus and other worlds within the Kingdom of Dirus from 37-97 T.M. The Road to War The Kinsa Reign After the death of the last members of the Sadagon clan, Queen Alpha Wyndra and Prince Beta Sysius, their succeeding pack, the Kinsas took over all affairs of the throne. Rise of the Arrogates During the building of the economy and the time when the race has established off-world travel to see out new places to colonize and mine for resources. The Kingdom of Dirus ruled by the Kinsa Dynasty at the time, are at the forefront of this period. However while the traditional instinct of having a pack is a distant memory, it has all but vanished and is slowly making a comeback. Groups of wolves started to form new packs with different ideas of how their society should be run. Others believed while the Kinsas have good intentions, their idea of progressiveness would make them believe that it would end up making older generations obsolete like their creators once did. But the overall want of these groups was simply power. The old notion of having the strong instead of the wise rule. The claim being that it was the only real way to see the survival of the Direan race for generations to come. Though their real motivations were kept from view. Those were the Arrogates. Growing Numbers The new packs of the Arrogates formed. mixed with mostly Titan and Verian with very few greats within their ranks. Direans all over joined the three strongest clans: Uldeer, Neoralis and the Volde. Through a series of well-made propaganda and taking in the not-well-off and low-lives of the society under their wing, these packs formed great numbers the Neoralis with over 430,000 members. With numbers came strength in the political arena and influence over the packless wolves. Some tired of their natural "roles" rule them over their actual passions, to which the Kinsas are working with the people to acheive what the past ruling packs fail or didn't want to create: The right to aspire. Royal Response The Kinsas, still working with the people at large, notice the growing packs and do everything they can to recognize their reason for existing. However it was later learned of their true intentions through spies working witin each of those groups discover that there are more sinister plans ahead. However, what the Kinsa government doesn't know that they have spies within their ranks as well. From the servants to the highest members of the royal family. Conflicting Intelligence Tactics were used in the infiltration of the newly formed "nations" of the Arrogates. Slowing down crash mob protests against the dynasty, stopping bomb plots and other subsequent attacks and assassinations against the order. However the loyalists from within the dynasty fed the nations all the inside information of the dynasty's forces in order to give them an upper hand. Incident at Daer It was a crisis for the dynasty and the people who were getting scared of the coming attacks from the other packs. The alphas of the three pack nations know of their spying and their intentions without even explaining once that they were behind the their acts against the dynasty. The Kinsas make one last move with negotiations with the nations to at least stop the infighting until the impatient Uldeer clan made their attack against the government. With their weapons ready. The first strike happened at the town of Daer, in the outskirts of the capitol of Ethangrad. Advanced weaponry and tooth, fang and claw worked in the killing of several hundred wolves until they unleashed a massive sinkhole charge, destroying most of the village. The death toll of over seventeen thousand souls is enough for the Kinsa dynasty to officially declare war against the nations and expelled the Neoralis for withholding and even attacking the people behind the scenes. However the royal armed forces were only small compared to the massive armies of the pack nations. Despite lesser numbers, the first days of the Pack Wars began. Forty Years of War For the next forty years, no non-fighting denizen was safe. The pack nations waged war on the most resource-heavy towns and cities leading up to the royal capitol. Vera Dirus wasn't the only world that has been affected by the war. Other planets soon followed suit as their capitols fell by either one of the three packs or failed due to the resistance of the people and their forces. The Siege of Ethangrad Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Historical Events Category:Wars and Battles